Yours and Mine
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Lapis and Peridot share their tattoo's with one another and the personal stories with one another. Though one is more unwilling than the other. However, the experience gives them a sense of comfort and courage they never knew they needed. Lapidot, Human A/U, Modern A/U, Yuri/Lesbian, LapisxPeridot, (No smut), *Oneshot*, Fluff, Humor, Seme Lapis, Uke Peridot


**This is pretty short I know, but I thought it was cute**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Peridot climbed out of the bed wearily, dragging her half-asleep body from under the sheets. Her feet padding along the cold wooden floor, her feet sticky from sweat and condensation accumulating. The cold air nipping at her skin causing shivers to run down her spine, causing her to seek warmth. A small shudder escaping her lips as she wondered about the room.

Dragging herself from the comfort of the bed to make coffee for herself and her significant other. It was still early, and they had no plans as of yet, so they could chill in bed with a fresh cup. Mostly the two of them watched Camp pining hearts together or went out for coffee, they weren't really exciting people but they had fun together.

For what they made up for their lacking in an wild and crazy life, they made up for with their dorky and mischievous personalities. They loved to babysit Steven and help him with his chores, seeing him as a younger brother. But most days they vegged out or were working on their exams. However, they always found ways to bond with one another.

Lapis laid in the bed quietly, staring at her partner subtly while enjoying vegging out. Taking advantage of her newfound space, before her partner would have to return causing them to cuddle up. She then peered at Peridot quietly, a small smirk spreading across her face when she noticed something. Though quick, she saw a flash of colour and marks on her partners body.

She had a tattoo of a light-bulb on her lower back, it was black with a tree on the inside. Its branches twisted and curled, some touching the edges of the bulb briefly. Though blank and had no colour aside from the ink, she thought it was really cute and well detailed. She sniggered in amusement, she never would have pegged Peridot to be the type of girl to get such a thing.

She always seemed so proper and awkward, never the type to break the rules at all. Usually getting flustered by any form of trouble or possible danger. "Nice ink Peri" she teased playfully stifling her desire to laugh. Somehow the design matched her personality, which was something she would have never expected. If anything, if Peridot had a tattoo she expected it to be odd or funny.

Peridot stiffened and felt her cheeks heated, having never expected this situation to happen. At the time, she had been young and dumb, being around 15 or so when she got it. Never having thought clearly about what she wanted, simply being angry and upset at her lack of respect. Wanting to show she was more than just a helper or assistant.

However, despite being older the meaning it was still relevant. She shifted gripping her hoodie tightly, "Thanks" she muttered awkwardly. She hadn't said anything as she felt Lapis would tease the crap out of her. Having come out of her shell since they first started going out, gaining a confidence she had lost when she had been with Jasper.

Lapis slowly, not caring about her decency and flashing herself. She was comfortable in her body and they had been together by this point. Her deep blue eyes filled with intense curiosity. "What does it mean?" she asked innocently. When most people got tattoo's they supposedly had a deep meaning behind them. They were part of that person's life, bringing back memories.

Peridot slowly turned to look at Lapis. Her face an expression of utter shock as she had not expected this "Seriously?". She couldn't quite believe Lapis wasn't teasing her about this. To see her looking so genuinely interested in her tattoo was honestly the most surprising thing she had ever heard. Hell, she hadn't even told Pearl as she would only scold her about it.

Lapis smiled at her genuinely "I'll show you mine if you show me yours" she replied. They were in a relationship, they shouldn't feel the need to hide things from each other unless necessary. That way they would be even, and Peridot wouldn't have to feel self-conscious or awkward about it. They should support each other unless it would cause them concern.

Peridot softened upon hearing the genuine kindness in Lapis tone. She hesitated, but then slowly pulled up the hoodie to reveal her tattoo. "Its stupid, but it's supposed to be an image for intelligence and growth" she muttered. It was supposed to an emblem of sprouting of ideas and intellect, to never stop pushing her boundaries. Never looking back and learning from her mistakes, allowing her to grow as a person.

Lapis smirked in amusement and blinked "No, that sounds just like you" she replied fondly. She wondered how she had never known about this before. But she was surprised that Peri would get such a deep piece of art on her body. She knew Peridot was intelligent, but in the past she was often overlooked or undermined by her classmates. No wonder she would get a tattoo.

Peridot then pulled down her hoodie awkwardly, covering her body once more. She then turned to face Lapis with a pout and folded her arms. Lapis had made a promise here, it had been embarrassing enough to show such a mushy memory. If she backed our of had made this into a joke, she wouldn't forgive her, unless she made it up to her good.

Lapis sighed heavily, she had made a promise and Peridot wouldn't let it go unless she made good. She then turned around slowly to reveal her pale creamy back, causing Peridot to stare in awe. It was so much more intricate and well made then her own small piece of ink. She had feathered wings on her back, with dark blue ink. In the centre of the wings was a dark blue Lapis Lazuli in the centre of it.

It looked amazing, so much hard work had gone into it. It must have taken days to make, while her own only took a few hours. A reflection of the hell and internal struggle she had been through when she was with Jasper. Suddenly her own ink felt so small compared to her partners. So much more insignificant and less beautiful.

Lapis blushed upon feeling Peridots eyes on her "I got it a while after Jasper. I guess it was my way of expressing myself after breaking free" she replied. It had helped her through a lot of bad times in her life. Reminding her that she wasn't as weak as she believed, that she could break free of that hell. That she didn't deserve any of it, allowing her to wake up and fight back against her abuser.

Peridot blinked, not knowing how to respond to her. She had never seen such an amazing piece of artwork in the form of a tattoo. "Its beautiful" she replied in a daze. She wished she could take a picture. However, she had no idea where her phone was and being half asleep still she didn't have the energy to look for it.

Lapis blushed, but she felt a sense of happiness upon hearing this compliment. A shy smile spreading across her face "Yours is better" she replied. At least Peridot's had a more positive background compared to her own. Though weird and often awkward, Peridot helped her forget about the sad and traumatic time she spent with Jasper.

Peridot then smiled, getting a boost of confidence, she never knew she needed. For a better word, she had made her morning. "I'll get that coffee" she replied suddenly. Feeling more confident about her tattoo then she ever expected. Making her proud of it, a small voice in her head telling her not to hide it anymore. To wear it with pride.

Lapis smiled as she watched Peridot escaped into the kitchen. A fond chuckle escaping her lips as she watched her quickly walk away, her cheeks flushed red. The wings on her back that once reminded her of her past, helped her grow closer to Peridot. A happy feeling growing inside her chest.


End file.
